Timeking
Timeking is the main enemy is a lot of the series. He is Paradox's enemy, dating back to 1954. Like Paradox, he can never die. He will never age, always staying the same age. He is Timeking's summaries throughout the series: Appearance He wears a tuxedo and has black hair, all throughout the series. Powers and Abilities Timeking can age anything, or anyone. Timeking can send anything back in time to any presents. He has all the powers of Paradox as well. Weakness He has no weakness, and is pretty much invincible. Although, if he tries to send you back in time, and you hold up a mirror, he will go back in time, as seen in the Season 2 final. Team Tennyson Ben meets Timeking for the 1st time in the pilot, 10 Again. Not knowing what he can do, Ben gets turned back into his 10 year old self. Paradox later revels that he is his arch enemy and that he is very dangerous. Ben later turns back to 15 when steals Timeking's technology. He appeared throughout the series. He had been defeated many of times, but never dies. Ultimate Team Tennyson 1 year after Team Tennyson, Timeking made a team to destroy Ben with. He sends them out two at a time, but is still plotting the final fight with them. He is still exactly the same, even the clothes. He meets his death in the final, where Tick Tock turns him so old, he turns to dust. Ken 10 Still the same age, Timeking appears still. In Journey To The End Of The World it is reveled that he kills Ben, Ken and the others and rules the world. But thanks to Ken, he stopped it. He also teams up with The Veggie King in the Season Finally. If Ken didn't stop him, he would've killed Ken. Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution Three years after Ken 10, Timeking returns in Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution as the main villain in season 2. He appears in the Season 2 premiere, Journey to 1,000 Lifetimes. He also makes an appearance in The Bar. He was the main antagonist of the episode, introducing him to the series. He was proven to be half Tique-taque, which gave him his time powers. Ben 10/Jake Long/Danny Phantom: Time After Time In this episode, he steals , Grandmaster Yow-Shi's powers, and Danielle Fenton's powers, now in the 25th century, he encounters Ben, Jake Long and Danny Phantom (who swears vengeance on him for his father's death), He was about to finish the final blow, until Ben regained and destroyed his Timeking's powers which causes him to age over and over again which causes a massive destruction in the 25th century and begs the 3 heroes to save him. Ben, Jake and Danny had to rescue him and save the world from destroying. Danny's father was back to life and so was Martin McKnight. And Timeking was 118 years old and dead, simply stopping Timeking and his plans. Relatives Timeking has a son, called the Time Prince. His son has a copy of the Omegatrix. His daughter-in-law's name is Starr. Timeprince and Starr had a kid, whose name is Time JR. He killed his parents at the age of 5 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution Characters Category:Negative 10 2 Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Featured Article Category:Ben 10 Team Tennyson Villians Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson Villians Category:Aliens Category:Timeking's Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bad Grammar